


What's with this pure innocent annoyance?!!

by Chocorinny_333



Series: New beginnings and past creations [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Family Feels, First Meetings, Senku isn't used to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocorinny_333/pseuds/Chocorinny_333
Summary: Senku gets his first friend without realizing it happens before it's too late.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Series: New beginnings and past creations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	What's with this pure innocent annoyance?!!

**Author's Note:**

> Senku is a kid here 5? 6? maybe 7. I don't know the specifics. But this is before he became friends with Taiju.

“Senku it’s time for school.” A tired Byakuya stated. Senku looked at the clock near his desk. Seems his father was correct. He glanced at said father, he must have been up working all night. 

  
  


“Alright. Take care of yourself while i’m away.” Senku packed his stuff. He needed to be prepared for the day ahead. 

  
  
  


“I’ll be fine Senku!” Byakuya whined. He didn’t like the idea Senku had of him. He could care for himself just fine!

  
  
  


“Sure thing, Old man!” Senku snickered. Hilarious. Maybe he should work on his project after school. Now that was a plan.

  
  
  


“Please don’t make the principal call me in again. The last time was bad enough.” Byakuya groaned at the memory. He rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming on.

  
  
  


“Old Man, don’t get sick. Remember THAT time?” Senku countered. If Byakuya was going to bring up something like that, he would too. Two could play this game.

  
  
  


Byakuya smiled, exasperated. He really loved this kid. He sometimes felt as though this was why all the unlucky things ever happened to him. For this. For Senku.

  
  
  


“Just go to school.” Byakuya grinned, drinking his coffee. He had a little more, then he would be finished. He watched as Senku put on his shoes. That kid, he would do great things.

  
  
  


“Old man, i’ll be back a little late. Promise not to get into trouble.” He glanced at Byakuya. Byakuya sighed, shaking his head.

“Only if you do as well. No blowing up the water fountain.” Byakuya chuckled, he actually didn’t know how Senku did that. Senku grinned, he walked out.

  
  
  


“Now, back to work. Maybe i’ll make it in time.” Byakuya entered his room. He went back to his desk. He’ll finish this today.

  
  
  


……………………

  
  
  


Senku looked thoughtfully outside. He was going through the formula for his project. HE had to make this go well. After all, he was going to the Moon. Soon.

  
  
  


“Hey!” A kid called out to him. Senku sighed, was it another kid who thought they were big and important? He looked towards where the voice came from.

  
  
  


“What?” He asked, keeping down his annoyance. The kid smiled, he didn’t look like he would bully anyone. But who knew with children.

  
  
  


The kid looked around quickly, then approached Senku slowly. He looked Senku in the eyes, determined to say his fill.

  
  
  


“Are you going to work on your stuff after school again?” They whispered. Senku blinked, he was surprised that was what the kid wanted.

  
  
  


The kid smiled, they had seen this leek haired kid after school working on things for a while now. They had never gotten the courage to talk to him. Maybe it was because he looked so into his work?

He wouldn’t want to disturb him. That would be a bit rude. The kid waited for the leek boy to answer. Now that he looked, the leek boy must be pretty smart. They had weird numbers scribbled in his open journals. 

  
  
  


Senku let himself really look at this kid. He had brown hair, and eyes that showed only innocence. He looked genuinely curious. A kind smile on his face. Senku was surprised. Kind smile?

  
  
  


Senku tried to think of why he would look at him like that. Kind smile? Kind!? Why? Why wasn’t he giving him one of those looks? The one’s he usually received? That spoke paragraphs.

  
  
  


‘What a weirdo’ ‘Why is he doing that’”creep’’loser’’don’t go near him. You’ll turn weird too’’Ew.’ Senku didn’t really care what they though, it was normal. At least they didn’t bully him.

  
  
  
  


He blinked out of his thoughts, Back to the question. Why was this kid being nice to him?? He stared blankly.

  
  
  


“Sorry..” The kid whispered. The leek haired boy seemed distressed. Maybe he wasn’t used to being asked this stuff? He felt guilty, making this leek hair boy panic.

  
  
  


Before Senku could figure out why the kid apologized, he spoke again, “Maybe i can watch you? After school? I won’t be loud, or bother you..” The boy looked down, he seemed hurt.

  
  
  


“That’s fine!” Senku quickly answered. He was one to think forever about things. Better to not think right now, or he’ll never answer. God he felt humiliated. Why didn’t he answer sooner? Now he made this nice kid hurt.

  
  
  


Though he didn’t understand why he was being nice, he shouldn’t take this for granted. Someone genuinely wanted to watch him as he worked. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel proud.

  
  
  


The boy smile so bright Senku thought he would go blind. What was with this pure being? What the hell?! He blocked his eyes. Why was this being of pure innocence talking again? He steeled himself.

  
  
  


“Thank you! You always do such cool stuff! I saw you make this one thing-!” The kid started talking about Senku’s previous projects. He spoke his admiration of them. And spoke of how confused he was.

  
  
  


Senku felt his face heat up, what was with this kid!!? He laughed nervously, “Well, Science is amazing.” 

  
  
  
  


The kid grinned, “I’m Taiju Oki! What’s your name?” The kid, Taiju, didn’t look away once when he spoke to the leek haired boy. He didn’t want him to think he didn’t like him. He was cool.

  
  
  


“Senku. Senku Ishigami.” The leek haired boy said quietly. Their face was red. Maybe it was the room? Taiju opened the window behind Senku. He couldn’t have his new friend overheat!

  
  
  


Senku was surprised at Taiju’s sudden action. The bell rang. Taiju looked over at Senku’s stuff.

  
  
  
  


“I can help you with that! I can carry it for you!” Taiju, overly bright kid, offered. Senku nodded, hesitantly. Taiju picked them up.

  
  
  
  


Senku left to go to the usual place, Taiju followed beside him. Senku never spoke to anyone really. Just Byakuya, so he was nervous. What does he say to this kid? Why did this kid even want to hang out with him? 

  
  
  


He remembered this kid now. Taiju Oki. He was pretty popular. Had friends and all. So why was he with Senku of all people? 

  
  
  


“We’re here!” Taiju shouted. Senku sighed, what was with this kid? So loud. He smiled softly.

  
  
  


Taiju watched Senku work for what seemed like hours. Senku was doing all kinds of complicated stuff. 

  
  


“Oh. I gotta go home. It’s getting late.” Senku finally said. Tainu nodded, he needed to go home too. He picked up Senku’d project. 

  
  
  


Senku gave him wide eyes. Was he confused? Senku gave him that look alot these past few hours. It must be his surprised look.

  
  
  


“It’s heavy. I’ll help ya bring it to where you need!” Taiju didn’t wait for Senku to answer. He already made up his mind.

  
  
  


Senku nodded slowly, too much going through his mind. He just watched this kid he only just knew these past few hours help him.

  
  


“Home already?” byakuya teased when he saw Senku on the porch. He gasped dramatically when he saw Taiju.

  
  
  


“You brought a friend?” Byakuya was surprised. Senku scoffed, ignoring him and walking past him. Taiju took off his shoes and set them near Senku’s.

  
  
  


“Hello Mister Ishigami!” Taiju greeted. He set Senku’s project down gently. He wouldn’t let it get broken. Afterall Senku tried hard on it! 

  
  
  


Byakuya smiled, “It’s late, do your parents know you’re here?” Taiju shook his head. He had forgotten about them. They wouldn’t mind though! 

  
  
  


“It’s fine. Stay the night.” Byakuya suggested. Taiju nodded, adults knew best. Senku just stared at Byakuya as though he grew a second head.

  
  
  
  


“Thank you.” Taiju said. He remembered from his mother that manners were important! 

  
  
  
  


“You can sleep in Senku’s room!” Byakuya suggested. Okay, maybe he wanted this to work. Senku needed a friend. And it’s been years and he hasn’t gotten one.

And suddenly, a ray of hope. He was taking it! 

  
  
  
  


Senku glared, Old man, and making decisions on his own. Taiju turned to Senku, he stared for a while.

  
  
  


“I can’t” Taiju looked down at the floor. Senku was against it, so he couldn’t. Maybe he should leave. Senku didn’t seem to like him. No matter how hard he tried.

  
  
  


“No. You’re sleeping in my room!” Senku shouted. His face turning red. Why did he say that? It must have been that kid stupid sad look.

  
  
  


Taiju smiled, all traces of his prior sadness gone. Senku sighed, why was he so week to this weird annoying bright kid!? 

  
  
  


Byakuya served food. It was something they both liked, of course. Byakuya doesn’t make anything he hates.

  
  
  
  


Taiju smiled as he ate. He wasn’t used to meals like this. His mom took care of him, but they ate on the floor. A table dinner was a first.

  
  
  


His father would mostly eat alone, but at times he would join them. Yuzuriha would come over at times. His smile widened at the thought of Yuzuriha. 

  
  
  


He knew she would like Senku. He was a cool kid! He kicked his feet under the table. He was comfortable.

  
  
  
  


Byakuya smiled, a kid like Taiju? He was rare. Senku was lucky to find that kind of friend. He was proud.

  
  
  


“I’m done.” Senku got up and put his bowl in the sink and went upstairs to his room. Taiju thanked Byakuya for the food, and followed the same sequence as Senku.

  
  
  


Taiju peeked into Senku’s room. He was surprised with what he saw. So much cool stuff everywhere. He looked around. 

  
  
  


“Amazing!” Taiju praised. Senku felt his face heat up again. Why did that keep happening? 

  
  
  


“Senku! This is amazing!” Taiju smiled brightly. Senku sighed, he sat down.

  
  
  


“Why did you hang out with me today?” He asked Taiju.

  
  
  


“I want to be friends.” Taiju answered seriously.

  
  
  


“What!? Why!??” Senku was surprised, what was with this kid! Surprising him so much!

  
  


“You’re cool.” Was all Taiju gave in response.

“So!? Don’t you think i’m weird? Creepy? Unusual!?” Senku frowned. Maybe he was having a joke played on him??

  
  
  


“Nope. You’re cool.” Taiju confidently replied. 

  
  
  


“C-cool? But-” Senku looked down. He shook his head. Whatever.

  
  
  


“So! Are we gonna have a sleepover?” Taiju asked curiously.

  
  
  


“Listen here, we are ten billion percent NOT having a sleepover, understood?” Senku watched as Taiju thought about what Senku said.

  
  
  


“Oh! You’re too sleepy to have one. That’s fine. We can just sleep together without having a sleepover. You worked hard on your project!” Taiju smiled. 

  
  
  


Senku groaned, this kid was so oblivious!! He didn’t want to have a sleepover. He pouted.

  
  
  


“Want me to sleep on the floor? If you don’t feel comfortable sharing the bed..” Taiju looked down. Senku twitched.

  
  
  


“Nah. It’s fine. Just don’t move around too much.” Senku was really weak to those puppy eyes.

  
  
  


Taiju smiled as he curled up in Senku’s bed. Senku turned away from him. What a weird kid. Maybe he could come help him again tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


Byakuya peeked into the room to see the two kids sleeping peacefully together. He smiled, time to go to sleep himself. He closed the door quietly.

……………………

  
  


Senku had to go to school with Taiju. Byakuya had called Taiju’s parents some time last night to tell them he had stayed over. 

  
  
  


He hadn’t noticed, he might have been too deep in thought. Taiju was talking to some kids about what he taught him when they walked to class together.

  
  
  


He smiled as he watched Taiju talk about how he didn’t know how electricity was made. He confessed how he thought it was collected from lightning. The kids listening laughed. Silly Taiju!

  
  
  


“Senku!” Taiju called him. Senku jumped, surprised by how sudden that was. Taiju sat next to him.

  
  
  


“Can I come watch you again today?” Taiju whispered. He had hopeful eyes. Ugh. He would have to become immune soon.

  
  
  


“Sure.” He smiled when he saw Taiju cheer. What a weird kid. The bell rang. Taiju picked up his project, and like yesterday, they walked to Senku’s usual place.

  
  
  


“Hey, Senku.” Senku turned to Taiju. Taiju smiled, he looked up then to Senku.

  
  
  


“We’re friends, right?” Taiju grinned. Senku stopped walking. Friend? He never had one before. Was this going to be the first time?

  
  
  


“We are ten billion percent friends, Taiju.” Senku laughed. So was this how friendship happened? How fitting. Happening without him noticing.

  
  


Well, at least Byakuya would get off his back. And who knows, maybe this friendship would be one of the special things in his life he looked back on with a smile.


End file.
